Never Letting Go
by jstarr713
Summary: Tyler doesn't give up when Caroline says it's over. He's going to take her in his arms and never let go.


A/N I am loving me some Forwood, so I had to write what I wished had happened when Tyler went to see Caroline. To all followers of The Prophecy, I've not abandoned it, but unfortunately I lost all work on it when my lap top crashed. In fact the program that I used to type with was completely wiped from my hard drive when I rebooted. I am now using Wordpad until I can upgrade. I am truly sorry to let you down. I've been yelling at myself for months. Hopefully I will find some time to write for it again but I am taking some work heavy classes this I'm supposed to be doing homework now. Anyway I hope you like this Forwood oneshot.

I DO NOT own Vampire Diaries. Lines from "Daddy Issues" are in bold.

Caroline hung up the phone thinking that everything with Matt would be okay; Matt on the other hand knew that it wasn't. They wouldn't have lasted anyway, fate is a fickle mistress and she wants things her way. Caroline Forbes was never meant to be Caroline Donovan.

Caroline smelled him before she heard the knock, the distinct smell of one Tyler Lockwood. She took longer than usual to answer the door. Caroline took a deep breath and knew what she would say. Whatever they were or ever would be was over. She glanced at him through the glass window, at least he looked genuinely upset.

**"Are you okay?" **

With her best cold voice she answered.

**"I'm fine."**

**"I had no idea they would come for you." **

**"Do you know what they did to me?"**

**"I'm sorry. But it's crazy now. Okay.I don't know who to trust. You lied to me."**

**"I lied, to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?"**

**"Caroline I-"**

**"You just stood there! When they were going to kill us, you just stood there. You didn't do anything."**

**"I didn't know what to do."**

**"You help your friend. That's what you do."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"No, it's too late. We're not friends anymore and what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again. You take that back to your little werewolf pack and get the hell out of my house!" **

She slammed the door and turned around; Tyler didn't deserve to see her pain.

Pausing for a few seconds, Tyler turned and walked to his car. He had almost started the car when he looked back at her porch. He thought of that kiss; earlier Caroline said nothing could come of it. He was angry so he accepted it then, but now thinking of that kiss, something was there. Now she was saying that they couldn't even be friends. Tears threatened the back of his eyes; she'd risked her life to help him and he'd nearly gotten her killed. Tyler got out of the car and slammed the door as softly as he could. There was no need to rip the door off its hinges.

He knew she wouldn't open the door again, but he'd got in before. Caroline never locks her window, but then again any intruders could easily be overpowered. At first he just stared at her. She was crying and ripping off her bloody clothes as fast as she could. Tyler couldn't help feeling like a pervert for thinking that even bloody and crying she was beautiful. He doubted anyone ever told her she looked beautiful without make up and definitely not looking like she had been hit by a car. While she showered, he crept in the window and sat on the bed. He would make her listen.

Caroline turned off her shower and started to dry off, but there was a problem; Tyler's scent was wafting in over her shampoo. Quickly wrapping herself in her robe she stormed into her room.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Tyler stood up and stood strong.

"No. I made a mistake, but I am not letting you go." Caroline's glare faltered but she couldn't let him do this to her.

"It's not your decision. Now get out before I make you get out." Tyler sighed, Caroline thought he was admitting defeat, but he had other ideas. When Caroline turned to gesture him out the door, Tyler wrapped his arms around her. She was weakened from earlier and couldn't fight him off.

"Get off of me!"

"No!" She struggled with him but he wasn't giving in.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you. For getting you kidnapped. I'm sorry that you got hurt. I'm sorry Caroline. You're the only reason I survived the full moon and I almost let you die."

"I don't want to hear this. Stop it, stop it, stop it."

"And most of all I'm sorry that I let you write off our kiss. We both know it means something."

"STOP!"

"I LOVE YOU! I love you as a friend, but one day it will be more."

"No it won't. Let me go and I won't hurt you."

"Say it Caroline.

"Tyler leave."

"SAY IT!"

"I hate you. I hate you. Is that what you want to hear? I hate you. I hate you. I-I-I-" She couldn't do this anymore. Caroline broke and some part of her was glad it was Tyler holding her. She cried for her,for him, for the whole fucked up situation. Tyler twisted her around and looked down into her eyes. She looked up and did nothing as he wiped away her tears. She saw the look in his eyes. He was going to kiss her and for some reason she let him.

This kiss was different from the first two. It was softer, sweeter, everything was just more. Tyler pulled back and cupped her face.

"I'm not letting you go Caroline. I can't. I need you. No one else, not even Jules has cared about me because I'm me. Jules is being loyal to a pack. You, you cared about me before any of this,even when I was such an asshole. You can't leave me alone and I'm not doing anything without knowing you're mine."

"Tyler-"

He kissed her again and she whimpered. His kisses felt right. Not even Matt's kisses felt this way and she really loved him. Loved? Since when was it past tense? Has it really come this far?

Caroline broke the kiss this time. She pulled herself free of his arms and laid down. She looked up at Tyler and saw the emotions there. He thought he'd lost her. She sighed and lifted up the covers.

"Stay with me?" Tyler wasted no time pulling off his clothes and shoes and sliding in beside her.

It was then, her hair messy and wet with eyes dark with stress and pain that someone told her she was beautiful; with out make up and looking like she had been run over by a car.

Caroline smiled and snuggled into his chest. Right now she wouldn't worry about anything else. She was safe in Tyler's arms and he was never letting go.


End file.
